


So Weak When Your Around

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Then Simon realizes that it doesn’t matter how not gay he assumes Jace is because when he isn’t there by the time Simon walks into the café the following Thursday, Simon is very disappointed and yeah, maybe he likes Jace a little. It’s just that Jace really does have a gorgeous smile and he looks like a real life Captain America and how could Simon not have a crush on him?or Simon and Jace frequently meet at their local coffee shop and Simon is incredibly weak for Jace's smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solaris (rumpledvelvet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/gifts).



> this is written for [shadowhunters au mondays coffee shop au](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/post/158331742342/its-been-a-week-since-the-mid-season-finale-and)
> 
> dedicated to [sol](http://softmeliorns.tumblr.com/) for being my motivator and inspiring me!!
> 
> based on a prompt from [here](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/125217241752/some-coffee-shop-aus-for-you-to-consider)
> 
> title from weak when ur around by blackbear

Simon unwraps his scarf as soon as he enters his favorite cafe. The warmth inside vastly contrasts the violent wind outside and Simon is grateful to escape the brutal weather. He scans the café and finds his favorite barista smiling at him brightly.

“Hey, Maia. My usual please.” Maia nods and starts make his hot cocoa.

“Do you really come to a coffee shop for hot chocolate?” A voice asks from his left.

Simon looks over to find Jace rolling his eyes at his hot beverage choices. He looks down and sees the other man holding what he presumes is black coffee in his gloved hands. He ignores his comment and smiles at Maia when he pays for his drink.

“Seriously isn’t that like 80% sugar?” Jace inquires in disgust as Simon takes a sip. 

Simon shrugs, “There’s caramel in it and it’s delicious. Which is more that I can say for the bitter drink you’ve chosen.” 

“You don’t drink coffee for the taste.” Jace states and now Simon has to roll his eyes.

“I don’t drink coffee at all.” He points out. Jace shrugs and goes to sit down at a table in the corner without a goodbye.

They don’t speak to each other the rest of the time they’re at the coffee shop, but when Jace goes to leave, he pulls out the chair Simon was resting his legs on and his feet hit the ground with a soft thud.

“Jerk.” He huffs.

“Asshole.” Jace quips back and walks out with a satisfied smile.

Simon’s been coming to this café for a few weeks and every time he comes in, Jace is there too. He isn’t sure if it just works out so their schedules line up or Jace just spends a lot of time here. It’s become a bit of a routine now. Simon comes in about four times a week to study or write essays, he meets Jace and they argue about one thing or another, and they go to their respective tables to do whatever it is they need to do while they’re here.

If Simon is completely honest, he enjoys his conversations with Jace. Sure they aren’t the most friendly interactions, but he likes to think Jace and him are slowly approaching friendship. He finds the blonde man frequently infuriating, but he’s also charming and can be rather soft when it comes to topics like dogs or his family. Clary likes to tease Simon by insinuating that he has a crush on Jace. Okay, maybe Jace is attractive and has a fit body, but he’s also incredibly heterosexual and Simon doesn’t chase straight boys. Even straight boys with really nice smiles and huge biceps.

Then Simon realizes that it doesn’t matter how not gay he assumes Jace is because when he isn’t there by the time Simon walks into the café the following Thursday, Simon is very disappointed and yeah, maybe he likes Jace a little. It’s just that Jace really does have a gorgeous smile and he looks like a real life Captain America and how could Simon not have a crush on him? So that’s why he’s particularly surprised when he somehow misses Jace entering the café, ordering, and coming over to stand by where he sits.

“I’m going to be totally honest.” He says suddenly, scaring Simon who was intensely focused on his essay. He looks up with a glare, hoping to mask the fact that he completely ecstatic that Jace is finally here.

“About what?” Simon prompts.

“I ordered your sugary drink and it’s not that bad.” Jace admits and Simon feels a wide smile stretch across his face. “Alright, don’t look so smug. I’m still going to order a coffee.” He tells him, but he’s smiling back and Simon’s heart skips a beat.

“I can’t believe you are admitting that I’m right. Jace Wayland is admitting I’m right.” Simon laughs in disbelief and Jace shakes his head.

“Calm down. It’s not going to happen again for a while.” The other boy notifies him. “Also put your feet down, you look stupid.” He points at Simon’s feet resting on the chair opposite the one he’s sitting in.

“No. It’s comfortable, you asshole.” Simon crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, pushing his legs further onto the chair.

Jace huffs out a chuckle and turns to sit at his usual table. “You’re absolutely ridiculous. It’s a good thing you’re cute.” He says before walking to his seat and sitting with his back towards Simon.

Simon nearly chokes. Cute? _Cute!?_ He is thrown. He can’t believe Jace just called him cute. Right here in this café! Simon is going to pass out.

He looks around the shop to see if anyone notices him blushing furiously and he makes eye contact with Maia. She’s smirking and he rolls his eyes at her before flipping her off. She laughs loudly before her boss tells her to get back to work. Simon snickers at her expense and she throws a deathly glare at him which just makes him laugh harder.

++++++++++

A week later, Simon walks into the coffee shop only to find the place packed. Maia and her two coworkers, Meliorn and Lydia, are extremely busy and there’s only one empty table. Luckily, it’s Simon’s usual table and he decides to sit down and work a little bit before ordering, so he doesn’t have to deal with the rush. He’s finally pulled up his English notes when he hears the bell chime over the soft music playing over the speakers. He looks up and sees Jace trying to find a seat. He smirks when Jace looks over at him and then the chair across from him; the chair that his legs are currently resting on.

A determined look falls on Jace’s features and he smirks back. He confidently walks over (Simon doesn’t want to say he strutted, but really, he did) to where Simon is sitting, pulls the chair out, lifts Simon’s legs up, and plops down in the chair while placing Simon’s calves delicately in his lap.

Simon’s jaw drops. He did not expect Jace to be so bold. It’s extraordinarily sexy if he’s being truthful. Jace continues to smirk as he gives their orders to Meliorn, who doesn’t looks all that busy anymore. He get’s them both caramel hot chocolates. Simon is still staring at him as he silently pulls out his laptop and gets to work.

“Jace,” Simon begins but isn’t completely sure what he intends on saying.

“Yeah?” He asks, looking up. He has a sincere look on his face. Simon shakes his head. “What are you working on?”

“Hm? Oh, just going over notes.” He tells him. Simon is so conscious of where his leg are laying on Jace’s thighs. Jace’s warm, muscular thighs. He clears his throat. “You?”

“Paper on Chopin. He’s a Polish Pianist.” Jace explains.

“Oh, nice nice.” Simon has never been a conversationalist per se, but damn, he’s really fucking this moment up. “You major in music then?”

“Yeah. Music theory. I wasn’t sure about it, but Izzy convinced me to do it.” Jace shares. Isabelle is his sister and Simon thinks that her and Clary would really get along if they’d met.

“That’s cool. I was in a band in high school.” Simon nods to himself. He’s not sure why, but Jace flashes a gorgeous grin at Simon and his palms start to sweat. He wants to shield his eyes because when Jace is looking at him like that, it’s closely akin to staring directly into the sun.

“What was the name of it?” Jace inquires and Simon grimaces.

“Rock Solid Panda.” He reveals and Jace snorts.

“Panda? Why?” Jace puts his chin in his hand and rests his elbow on the table, listening with amusement.

“I was a joke. I’m pan, so it was like Pan….da. It doesn’t make much sense, but I thought it was brilliant at the time.” Simon didn’t mean to just come out, but Jace seems like a decent enough guy and Simon hopes he will be alright with that.

“You’re pan, huh?” He looks thoughtful and Simon nods. “I’m bi.” Simon smiles brightly and goes to fist bump the blonde man. “You’re insufferable.” He tells Simon, but touches knuckles with him regardless. 

Just then, Meliorn comes over and places their drinks on the table. Simon reaches for his wallet, but by the time he’s fished it out of the back of his jeans, Jace has paid and nodded a soft, “Thanks, Mel.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would think this is a date.” Simon means it as a joke, but Jace shrugs.

“It could be.” He says simply.

Simon sputters, “What?”

“I wouldn’t mind if this were a date.” Jace says earnestly, a smirk pulling on the sides of his mouth. “I’ve liked you for quite some time. It’s really long overdue.” 

“You like me?” Simon knows he sounds stupid, but honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Of course. You’re funny and endearing and pretty. Don’t tell me you had no idea? I tried this tooth-rotting cocoa for you.” Jace points at his drink and Simon supposes he has a point. “So, about that date?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course. I like you too. Obviously. I have eyes.” Jace laughs and Simon smiles sheepishly.

“I’m flattered. So tell me more about this ‘Rock Solid Pan...da.’”

++++++++++

It’s two weeks before they can get Isabelle and Clary to go on a double date and the two of them hit it off like expected. They barely pay attention to the other two, but Jace and Simon don’t really mind that much. Simon sits with his legs in Jace’s lap and drowns out the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://gaysimon.tumblr.com)!!!!


End file.
